Parallel Universe
by jackily86
Summary: When Lena found out that Kara is Supergirl in not very pleasant way, she stopped talking to everybody. So when Sara came in need to help in other universe, Kara welcomed it as an elegant escape. She did not expect that she will learn that much about herself there too. The result of my thinking how the show could make SuperCorp cannon with emergency exit.
1. Chapter 1

When Lena found out that Kara and Supergirl are in fact the same person, she was pissed. Kara still didn't have enough guts to tell her by herself. Lena found out by encrypted message sent by her lovely brother from the prison.

Angry Lena is something you don't want to experience. She did not scream, no. She called clueless Kara to have a meeting where she told her that she doesn't want to see her again. Kara's pleading was useless. She was the only person whom Lena trusted and now it hurts like hell. To avoid such mistake again, she cut ties with all people known from Kara- Alex, Sam, James…

Long story short, it was a mess. So when Sara came that she needs help in another universe it was very welcome escape for Kara. Some shitty alien hid some weapon from this messy universe there and Kara's and Alex's help was needed. Nobody really cared for the details anyway (especially not Kara).

So now all three of them are walking streets of this unknown universe which looks quite similar as theirs.

"This is not parallel universe or future, it's both. For example this school", Sara pointed at the building in front of which they're standing, explaining, "can be in our universe in the future at the same place but can have only different color. We don't know"

"Okay, that's what we figured out. But why we have to be in this freaking disguise and you! don't?" not very happy Alex asked, maybe because now she is wearing wig with long hair, hat, sunglasses and summer dress with flowers- not very agent style.

"Because from what we know, the weapon- most possibly the bomb- is hidden somewhere close to you. Maybe in your or Kara's flat and we have to avoid the universal paradox. Which, I'm sure you know, happens when you look into your eyes directly. And because it fits you", Sara said with her typical wink. She knows that both of them are now happily engaged, she just couldn't help herself.

Alex wanted to respond but the focus of all of them was stolen by limousine which stopped few meters from them. And they knew why. The Luthor style is recognizable in every universe apparently. So they caught the magazines, very very smoothly (not), from the bookstall which was in front of school and watching the scene from behind the pages.

First who got off the car was no one else than Lena Luthor by herself. She looked magnificent. _Even she was few years older she still looked beautiful_ , Kara thought. She was mostly silent. Maybe because she was kind of emotionally exhausted by that all mess she left at her world.

But surprise surprise! Lena was not the only one in the car. The second person getting off and now approaching her backpack is Lena's daughter. It was clear for everyone because she looked somehow like younger version of Lena. She could have 10-15 years, nobody from those 3 had kids, so that's how their guessing look like. Lena's daughter was so smiley, cute and full of life. She said her goodbyes to mum and headed to school. Lena was visibly on hurry so she left in the meantime.

That's when the girl stopped and turned around…

"Mommy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

They turned their backs to the girl, again, very smoothly (not). But still very eager to find out who is her second parent. Is it the elegant woman walking through the park in front of school?

No.

Because the girl is now standing right in front of them.

So it has to be someone from those three good fighters but very bad actresses currently blushing all over their faces.

"What are you doing here?!" The question was pointed right at Kara. There's no doubt about it.

And Alex started to laugh her ass out behind the magazine. The fact that there is some universe where the Supergirl has a child with Lena Luthor plus the expression on Kara's face right now is priceless!

"Um…um.. I don't know what you're talking about young lady!", Kara tried. Tried and failed.

"Don't try that on me. We both know that you and any disguise is not very functional couple," the girl winked.

"Okay, you got me! I was trying to surprise your mum." Kara didn't get any better idea to get from this situation.

"Aaaaw, you mean for the gala! I get it now! Why I didn't get it in the first place?" Kara faked surprised face at this. "You have the gala for your anniversary today and here I see you in disguise, it should be clear right away."

At this point Alex was practically crying- a child together, anniversary- it was just too much to take. And she was not very subtle about it because now the girl noticed her, too.

"Auntie?!" That's when Alex finally stopped to laugh. She was kinda glad because her stomach started to hurt.

"Shouldn't you be on vacation?"

"Vacation?" Alex wondered. _Vacation and me!?_

"Uuumm… I'm here to help your mommy", she said "mommy" mockingly of course while looking at Kara ," with the preparation for gala." Alex said that obviously very proud of herself that she managed the situation so well, until…

"So you left your wife and children in Miami just to help your sister and sister in law with gala which they have practically every year?!"

 _Awww, I have a wife and children! Focus Alex, focus! But aaaaawww….You're useless Alex_

"Shouldn't you go to school?" Suddenly the strict parent, which Kara definitely (definitely) is, kicked on. It left everybody speechless.

"Urgh… OK, but don't overdo it with the surprise. You guys are sometimes too sweet. It's just too much to bare." The girl apparently started "teenager disgusted with parents" phase already.

She headed to school and Kara screamed behind her: "Love you!" which was met with stares both from Alex and Sara. "What?! I had to act as her parent to save your ass Alex. No problem by the way."

"OK, but you did not have to scream that you love her"

"Guys! Let's focus on why we are actually here!" Sara managed to remind them that they are here for a mission. And it worked for awhile…

"So we know that "this universe Alex" is out of town, which brings us the opportunity for you to interact with them. We just have to find out how do you look like and adjust you to that."

Alex was lucky. Her version from other universe looked only a little older- had to dye hair so the grey wasn't visible and had different haircut. It wasn't completely off, so she accepted to actually cut her hair and not to wear a wig. She enjoyed this universe very much. Being aware that her other self found a woman and had children warmed her heart. And making fun of Kara from time to time didn't hurt, too.

Writer's note: I don't watch the series only the fan videos and read the fanfictions. And as you can see I'm not native speaker either, that's why the sloppy writing. Thx


	3. Chapter 3

They couldn't find anything in Alex's apartment and since it was risky for them to go into Kara's, they agreed on a plan.

Alex went to the gala- she found the dress which she liked in "her" closet- so Sara and Kara had plenty time to search for the weapon in Kara's flat.

When Alex got there it was clear to her that another thing which "this galaxy Lena" has in common with Lena is pleasure in organizing parties. It had everything, delicious food, talented band…

Alex was seated with Lena, Kara and Lorraine (that's the name of their daughter) at the same table.

And Lena did not hide her surprise that Alex is not with her family:

"So you're saying that your wife was ok that you left them in Miami?"

"I cannot say that she was jumping from joy when I was leaving but she understood. I came here just for one day to celebrate the anniversary with you guys. It's actually my present for you. I'll go back tomorrow. But we agreed to not talk about it anymore. It's kind of "our game" with the kids", Alex said with a smirk. She had to come up with some story because "this galaxy Alex" would have no idea what's going on when she'll come back from the vacation.

"Aaaww, that's cute! We will also play this game when you all come back then. At least I can finally prove how sneaky I am!" Kara is exactly the same... Alex was just glad that "Karas" were wearing different outfits, otherwise there would be no chance to distinguish them.

"Of course you are honey. I would beat anyone who said otherwise", Lena said "seriously" and kissed Kara on cheek.

"And it's very thoughtful from you Alex. Thank you very much for such surprise. You know that I'm always glad to see my sister-in-law", Lena said and meant it," How's Angelica anyway?"

"Angelica?"

"yeah.. your daughter?!" Lena and Kara asked together confused.

"Aaah, she's fine" _I would never name my kid like that_ , Alex thought.

"Glad to hear that, I know it was just a flu. Just wanted to be sure." _Lena is very caring person here too._ As the conversation continued, Alex observed small nuances between Lena and Kara. How they really cared what the other was saying, how they kissed or touched briefly from time to time, how they look at each other. How they behave against each other as equal and adult partners…

And Alex found herself thinking that Lena and Kara are perfect for each other even though they are quite similar to those ones in "her galaxy".

* * *

Sara and Kara found out that the Luthor-Danvers family is living in Lena's condo. They had to search for the address and this fact Sara didn't understand.

"We always use my flat", Kara tried to explain while they were walking through the hallway which led to the condo.

"That's bad", Sara said when they stopped in front of flat's door looking at the device on the wall.

"It's security system and it wants a number code. We have just 3 tries and need to figure it out in one minute otherwise it will alert the police."

"It has to be Lena's doing", Kara murmured and Sara looked at her unamused.

"She's always so careful.."

"This will not help us. Just try her birthday", Sara suggested. Kara quickly pressed the code but it was wrong because the device made loud and annoying sound.

"Or your birthday? Wait! Birthday of their daughter! It got to be right. We have it on this article", Sara started to frantically search in her tablet. She tried the numbers but it was fail again.

"Shit, we have just few seconds now. We should probably go and come up with some other plan. It would be more complicated if we'll set the alarm. I don't want the attention", Sara said while leaving. But turned around to the sound of the opening door.

"What was the code?!"

"The day when we first met", Kara whispered.

"Relax Kara, I'm not your sister. I've learned that no one, and by that I mean no species in any galaxy, figured out these things easily. And I understand you, I've been there, trust me. You have plenty things to think about."

And by "these things" Sara meant "love" but knew that it would be too early to use that word now. She also knew that it will be practically only her who will search for the weapon because Kara was just dreamingly looking around. And thinking, as Sara expected. She was staring at the photos above the fireplace. Photos of the happy family. Then she found the bedroom. There was her favorite pillow on her bedside. She was digesting the realization that she already have her bedside and Lena has hers. She was never thinking about that, never needed to. Same as the fact that she knows the date when she met Lena for the first time. She tried to recall the dates when she first met the other friends but without any luck. Even Mon-El. _He crashed to the Earth in spaceship for Rao sake, I should know this!_ She made mental note that she will find it out when she'll be back. She _should_ know. Now she was in the closet where she found many clothes which she is actually wearing. _This Kara seems to be pretty the same as me._

"Oh, here you are!" _I should know that I'll find you in the closet._ It took Sara a lot of control to not say the second part aloud. "I found the weapon! It was in the ventilation."

"Make sense. I'm sure I would find it right away if it was in the fridge" Kara's attempt to get from her pensive mood.

"Let's take Alex and then I'll return you to the Earth."

* * *

They were calling her and wanted to meet outside of the theatre. But she insisted to meet them in foyer.

"Alex, have you lost your mind? If I'll see "myself" we're risking the paradox!" Kara didn't want to be _that_ angry but lately there were too many emotions to handle.

"Don't worry Kara, they have eyes only for each other," Alex said patiently. She was calm, no signs of "Alex constantly making fun of you". As something in the gala changed her mood but Kara couldn't put finger on it.

Until they got to the hall. They saw already from the hallway that everyone there was looking dreamingly into the center of the hall. As if someone put a spell on them. They stopped in the entrance.

The room was full of light and beautiful melody. The sound was coming from the white classic piano. It was positioned close to provisional dance floor surrounded by dining tables. Lorraine was playing and also singing beautiful but unknown song. The only dancing couple on the dance floor had eyes only for each other indeed.

They were dancing slowly, almost delicate, smiling at each other here and then, and whispering the sweetest things. Kara could hear them.

"Don't get use to it Mrs. Luthor-Danvers", Kara said to Lena playfully, "I've let you lead this time only because I'm not wearing a cape."

"Such a gesture from Supergirl, I'll be your debtor forever", Lena whispered into Kara's ear and then kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What's the song?" Alex asked and unintendedly woke Kara up to the reality.

"It's an old Kryptonian song. Haven't heard it for ages", Kara answered looking back to the dancefloor.

"It sounds like An old fashioned love song from Paul Williams," Sara said and now dealing with stares both from Alex and somewhat offended Kara.

"It's a good song! I love it", Sara tried to explain. But again all of them was looking to the dance floor.

The scene was somehow magical. All these crazy things like Trump being president, world wars, fights, unstoppable pain… but moments like this give the life its true meaning.

Kara glanced again behind her where Alex and Sara were standing.

"Alex, are you crying?!" Kara asked shocked seeing Alex's eyes starting to wet.

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you before, Kara. It's just… it just never occurred to me that you could be together…"

"That's okay..", Kara started to answer but when she saw that even Sara's (Sara's!) eyes are sparkling she knew it's time for them to go.

* * *

Writer's note: At this point I think the series would end the story. But since we don't have to worry about opinion from TV companies, producers, actors, comic book fans etc. I will continue ;) Thank you very much for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena was standing at her office balcony drinking wine and looking at the night sky in the city. It was a little paradox that not talking to any of her "friends" was bringing her this feeling of safety. It was her habit to keep the distance from everyone, from her romantic partners, too. So when she broke up with James it didn't affect her that much. She didn't emotionally invest in any relationship very much but understood that he will need some time.

It was the whole other story with Kara. As if Lena didn't payed attention once in a lifetime and suddenly all her walls were teared down by one girl. _Luthor should know better._

Lena was betrayed many times in her life. Oh, she could write a long long list of different ways how her family and people around wanted to hurt her. But never before she felt that much pain as when she found out that Kara was lying to her. That was the exact moment when she realized that she loves her _too much_ and has her _too close._

So she used the situation to be away from Kara as much as she could. To _get it together._ To build her walls again, to gain control over her life/herself again and not be _that_ dependent on the other person. To analyze the situation why it happened so it will never occur again. She was angry at herself that she let this all happen on the first place.

She was glad that Kara accepted that she wants to be alone. And little surprised that Kara managed it for several weeks.

So when she saw Kara now flying in direction of the balcony, she wasn't that much surprised and angry as she's acting.

She sighed deeply to show her annoyance when Kara landed next to her.

"I know, I know.. And I am so sorry Lena. Not only for that I couldn't resist it anymore and came to see you, thus not respecting your wish. But mainly because I didn't tell you by myself. I will repeat that again and again that it was not because I didn't trust you Lena. It was because I was scared. Scared that I would lose you as a friend. That it will affect our relationship. And look at us, I made everything even worse by that." Kara stopped bubbling and started to look absently into the sky same as Lena who was silent the whole time.

"I'm so sorry." Kara whispered again with a wet eyes directed to the sky.

"It's just…" _I wanted to simply be with you._ Kara couldn't continue because now it seemed to her too egoistic. There was too much to process after their "trip" and she needed to calm down. And her body/heart knew instinctively where is the best place for it. That's probably why she suddenly appeared next to Lena without knowing. Standing there next to her without any words was literally _everything_ for her right now.

"What happened?" Lena asked as stoically as she could act. And she was good actress. But inside she was scared that something happened to Kara. Her new plan was to respect her own feelings (didn't want to give them attention by fighting with them) but never (never) let them to get outside.

"Nothing", Kara answered too abruptly looking at Lena, "It's just….". Lena was terrified at this point. Kara Danvers (or whatever her actual name is) cannot speak, that has to be bad.

Kara looked back to the soothing sky and started to talk after awhile. Or more like whispering with a trembling voice.

"We were on a mission on the other universe."

"You have to tell me more later", Lena couldn't resist as she saw so many opportunities for her research. She's losing fight with her instincts sometimes.

"Of course. It was interesting. Few years ahead before us but still another universe. So, at the end, you don't know if it'll happen here or not." Kara started to explain.

"And what happened?" As much as Lena was eager to know more about the scientific side of the mission, her fear about Kara was always bigger, always.

Kara looked back to the sky: "I saw myself or version of me there." The only thing on which Lena was focusing at this moment was the sound coming from Kara's mouth.

"I was sooo happy…" Ok, so this was really not what Lena expected but remained silent anyway.

Kara sighed absently. "I never knew, even in my most daring dreams, that I could be _that_ happy."

"And now I don't know if these thoughts… these feelings…. are just from that universe or…" _have always been there._

Kara was turning to Lena while speaking but what stopped her from finishing the sentence was the classic white piano which she sees now in the office.

"Did you.. ahem…you… buy new piano?" Kara said clearly shocked but tried to sound casual.

"What?" Lena doesn't understand any of this.

"Kara, it's always been there. Maybe you just never noticed it."

"Oh…" _Does this apply on my feelings for Lena, too? Have they been there before?_

"Kara, seriously, what's going on? You're scaring me a little."

"Do you… do you.. play on it?"

"Yes", Lena let her breath out, relieved. _Finally some normal question from Kara._

"Would you.. would you dance with me?" Kara was surprised by herself, too. But didn't want to take the question back.

"Pleaaaase," time for the "puppy eyes" attack.

"Okay" _Anything that could bring you back to your senses_ , Lena thought.

They turned to each other and started to wave with their hands awkwardly. Competing on who will lead, obviously.

"Lena, come on. At least while I'm wearing a cape!"

"Okay then, fair point." Lena sound defeated. "But only while you're wearing the cape," she looked at Kara seriously.

They started to dance slowly, stopped to think almost immediately. As if their brains switched off. Getting closer and closer, their foreheads slightly touching on their sides. Both of them were looking on the floor, Kara started to tenderly sing that Kryptonian song.

They were dancing like this for several precious moments until Lena said blankly:

"Supergirl plus able to sing, what a catch!" _Oh My Machine! Why on Earth did I say that?!_

Kara slightly laugh at that and turned to face Lena.

And then the world stopped.

They were staring at each other eyes and then lips. Being so close.

Apparently Kara had her brain still switched off so her guts were saying: _What if I'm just confused? This would destroy everything and hurt Lena even more._

Lena gulped.

"I should… I should probably go." Kara started to walk backwards, extending the distance between them.

"Yeah..", that was all what Lena was able to say at this point. _Yes please, go._

And Kara left same as she came.


	5. Chapter 5

Several episodes passed by since the last encounter with Lena. Several fights with several aliens, human villains… One could say that everything _went back to normal_.

James tried to go back to Lena which she refused but agreed on being friends. She went on "speaking terms" with everybody else, too. Alex loved her even more when she realized that instead of OMG she's using Oh My Machine as reference to the Person of Interest series. However Kara and Lena were avoiding each other without anyone noticing.

Mon-El acted more and more as an adult person. Even though he was working on his relationship with his wife they jointly decided for a divorce. There were no dramatic scenes between them so they managed to continue being colleagues at work. He proved to be good friend to Kara over the time as well.

So practically there was no valid reason for rejecting him when he said to Kara that he loved her. And never stopped being in love with her. But somehow Kara said that she needs time to think. She knew that by now there's no logical reason for such reaction. She _loves_ him. She've learned the date when they met for the first time, they have their history and all that…

But if she would be honest with herself (like really really honest) first thing which came to her mind when he was saying all that was _Oh finally good reason to get drunk and nobody can blame me for it this time_

So now she's sitting at the box table in the alien bar drinking huge amounts of alien beer (for her measures).

"Here you are" Alex said relieved that she finally found her sister and sat in front of her.

"Alex", Kara sighed trying to hide her disappointment over not being alone anymore.

"Why are you drinking again Kara?"

"You don't know? Mon-El told me that he was in love with me all the time. Even while he was with his wife! Or ex-wife. I kinda feel guilty about that all."

"Right…", Alex said very unconvinced. Maybe she would believe that before, but she saw what she saw… Plus she has her own drinking history too and this was not the first time when Kara got drunk since they came back from their trip.

"You know what I find interesting?"

Kara's drunken attention is on Alex now, expecting some question about Mon-El.

"How come we've never talked about it."

"About what?" Kara tried.

"You know what I mean. About our mission to the other universe, Kara" Alex was little offended that Kara tried to fool her.

"Oh, I didn't think we should. Plus what's the point? It was just there. It has nothing to do with what's going on here." _How to turn the conversation_ _back t_ _o Mon-El? Kara think!_

"Huh..", Alex was sure at this point that Kara was neglecting

"So why are you avoiding Lena? Why your new habit since we came back is _getting drunk_?!"

"Alex, it has nothing to do with that! Lena in this universe is straight and I'm simply dealing with the Mon-El situation," Kara was explaining as if to a small child, getting more and more angry.

"You're constantly excusing it on Mon-El. But he was here before and you never acted like this!" Alex was getting mad, too. _These stubborn women!_

She sighed deeply to calm herself down while Kara drank more from her beer.

"You know. Maybe it's our fault, too. We were all automatically looking at men in your surroundings. Even when I'm into women and know that you're not straight, too."

"Alex, stop", Kara was whispering as if warning. But Alex continued nevertheless.

"I was laughing at first at the idea of you together, you know it, and again, I'm sorry for that. But when I saw your versions together there, it clicked. We were frantically looking for the best partner for you while she was there all the time. She was there for you since she came to this city. And you were there for her. You were defending her against all odds, when nobody believed her, even when you were fighting with each other. You risked your reputation and health many times, and she did too. She was smiling only at your presence, even when she lost her partner, and you did too. And how you stare at each other when you think nobody's looking."

"Alex...," Kara warned again but Alex went on.

"And I know you were constantly thinking about this since we came back. I think there's a reason why J'onn didn't erase our memories of that universe. And I know why you started with the drinking, because you're scared…"

"STOP!" Kara roared (it was quite scary to be honest) and slammed to the table, cut off its corner.

Everybody at the bar was now looking at them. But Alex sent them assuring nod and they went back to their business.

And because Alex has guts big as only few people on this Earth, she continued in talking with calm tone.

"Do you know that my daughter's name there was Angelica?"

"What has _that_ to do with any of this?," Kara sighed very (very) annoyed.

"I hate that name. I would never give it to my child. So I don't have to think about that here. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I think you should go," Kara said angrily.

And ordered another beer when Alex was gone.

* * *

Lena was relaxing sitting on her twin bed, wearing silk pajamas under the sheets, reading a book… When she suddenly heard a crash on her balcony. She instinctively took her gun from her bedside table and went to the kitchen to see what's going on.

Kara was already inside. Glad that the lights from outside helped to identify the alien, Lena lowered her gun and put it on the sideboard.

"Kara", Lena said relieved that it's not attack on her life this time.

"Hello gorgeous", Kara said a little too much playfully. Only now Lena realized that Kara was actually wearing her "Kara Danvers" clothes. And that she never told her address to Kara.

"Are you drunk?!," Lena came to the only possible explanation plus she smelled beer when Kara was now passing by her in the direction of her bedroom.

"Agh, I know that we are fighting but gun!? I know I did wrong but now I've had enough", Kara was rumbling as to herself while walking to the closet casually as being at home.

"You even throw my things away?! Lena, come on!", Kara was sorry that their fight came to this level.

"Nevermind, I like your pj's more anyway", Kara said already in Lena's short silk pajamas taken from the closet and refreshing in the bathroom.

Lena was speechless. She was standing in the bedroom, observing everything with open mouth. _How the hell she knows where my bathroom and closet are? And why she's acting like she was here before?_

"What you were up to?", Kara asked casually while getting under the sheets on "her" bedside.

"I… I was reading a book", Lena didn't come with anything better in the shock than just actually answer the question.

"Good", Kara said patting on Lena's bedside as invitation.

"I know that we have to talk it all out later. And I'm sorry that I got drunk. But I was sooo exhausted from this _thinking._ ", Kara was explaining drunkenly while Lena was getting to sit next to her. She put her hands around Lena and her head on Lena's lap. Lena wasn't prepared for this attack of tenderness but instinctively put her left hand on Kara's back and started to make circles there.

"I just wanted to go home", Kara said into Lena's body with closed eyes.

"But Kara this isn't…", _your home_. Finishing the sentence would be useless because Kara was already lightly snoring.

* * *

Lena woke up with alien koala on her chest. It was early morning, long time before her alarm will be buzzing, so she can enjoy the moment. Noone sees her so she can release her feelings on the surface for a few seconds and give Kara a little forehead kiss. Kara's head was lying on her chest, forehead still close to Lena's lips. Hand around her body, too close to Lena's boob. And her knee… Well, her knee was right between Lena's legs.

Lena would be turned on as fuck if she didn't know that Kara will freak out in 3…2….1...

"OH RAO!" Kara was already in front of the bed, probably using the superspeed, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"Kara, calm down", Lena tried.

"Lena, are you ok? Did I hurt you?", Kara was frantically shocked, tears started to drop on her face.

"I'm fine, Kara. Nothing happened", Lena said reassuringly. Having the alien this much shocked is almost danger for the Earth.

"Good", Kara said relieved, suddenly doesn't know what to do.

"You can go, that's okay," Lena said understandingly.

Kara nod with tears in her eyes and then left through the balcony. That's when Lena realized that she's still wearing her pj's.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena had another busy day at work so she was finishing some reports in her office in late evening. And because she knew Kara "as her own watch", she was expecting her with an apology in any minute. Lena planned to accept it and went back to being friends. As long as she enjoyed the time being away from the person who could hurt her the most, she always desperately wanted to know what's going on with Kara.

And here she comes. Or in better words, the huge bouquet of Lena's favorite flowers entering the office and Kara is somewhere behind it, probably.

Lena casually went from her desk to the couch and said: "You can put it there", pointed on the table close to the door.

"I doubt that there are some words which could express how much sorry I am Lena", Kara said awkwardly standing in front of Lena and then sitting next to her on the couch.

"I drank too much and the confusion from the other universe came back. I know it doesn't excuse anything and I will not drink that much again…"

"What did you see there?" Lena interrupted Kara's bubbling. She already forgave her but was curious what else could happened during the mission to make Kara this puzzled.

It took Kara from the track and suddenly she didn't know where to start. So she said the first thing which came to her mind regarding the universe.

"You had a beautiful daughter there…", she was about to describe how perfect Lorraine was but was interrupted by Lena's loud laugh. As if she didn't hear anything funnier than that.

The laugh was so heartful that Kara almost joined her too if she didn't know that the situation was sad at the same time.

"What's so funny?"

"Kara, I don't want to have kids, never wanted them. So I'm sure that this will never happen in this universe. No worries" _It should be clear to you that I'm not the right person to have kids,_ Lena thought but didn't say it out loud because she was sure that Kara would argue with her over that.

"Well that's a shame. Because Lorraine was great, talented, clever…", Kara didn't want to let it go.

"Wait!", Lena said in sudden realization. _Did I got pregnant accidently?_

"With whom?"

"What?" Kara tried. She always tries but no one get fooled by that, maybe she's not that sneaky after all.

"With whom I had this daughter there, Kara", Lena asked not very patiently looking dramatically into Kara's eyes.

"Ummm… um.. with.. with me", Kara whispered didn't know of what she's suddenly so afraid of. But let's be fair, any living breathing creature would react the same under Lena's gaze.

"I don't understand", this time it was Lena who whispered. Anything of this didn't make sense to her.

"Oh, they were mentioning some bio engineering technology which allows humans to have kids with Kryptonians. It was actually invented by the L-Corp..", Kara started to bubble again. She didn't get any of this scientific thing, but she gladly welcomed the change of topic.

"No. Actually… I understand this part. We are just a few months of research from inventing it."

Kara's time to be surprised.

"I was planning to give it as surprise present to Superman."

"Aww, that's very nice of you Lena", Kara was now lovingly staring at her.

"What I don't understand is.. The other night.. you said that you seemed to be happy there.."

Kara was hurt by this on so many levels. _Does Lena thinks that she cannot make someone happy? Or she thinks that we wouldn't be happy together? Or we can't be together because she just doesn't… love…me.._

"Oh…", Kara had no idea what to say. She turned her look from Lena to some spot on the floor. Suddenly she saw the scene from the gala in front of her eyes as some movie in the cinema.

"Yeah, I was", she said dreamingly and continued, "You should saw them together. How they looked at each other. As if they fell in love for the first time right at that moment but their daughter was more than 10 years old so obviously they were together for years. How they treated each other after all this time, like one is for the other some rare treasure," although being great reporter Kara knew that she still couldn't do a justice to describe that moment, that relationship.

She turned back to Lena who was staring at her with the left eyebrow so high that it was practically touching her hair. And Kara panicked.

"Which has clearly nothing to do with us."

"Clearly!", Lena reassured, relieved. And promptly changed the topic.

"So how are you anyway? I've heard that Mon-El is getting divorced."

"They're already divorced. The courts are quite quickly with this."

"Oh, really? We were talking together just few weeks ago. He seems to be really nice guy _." I hope that he will make you happy, Kara._

"Yes, he is. He really changed, like grew up to a better person. Anyway…," Kara started to get up from the couch and leaving even though something seemed to be off and she didn't know what," I don't want to take from your precious time anymore. Don't work too much, please."

"I won't, don't worry", Lena white lied, got up from the couch as well and headed right to her bar. _That was a close call Luthor!_ She needed drink after this.

Or four.

When Kara was away she opened the bottle to pour herself full glass of scotch.

"We are stupid, aren't we?" Kara said to herself, looking at the doorknob which she was holding, still standing in front of the door.

"Good Lord, you startled me!"Lena instinctively put her right hand to her heart, letting down the bottle to fall down in the process. It fell only back to the table so, thank Machine, nothing poured out. But Lena was never before so close to the heart attack.

"I always thought that there's no chance that you could feel the same. I was automatically pushing away every thought of _us_ without knowing. Ignoring every hint that could prove me otherwise. And here you are, doing everything what's in your power to make me happy. Again! Even when it means that I'll be with someone else", Kara was now walking towards Lena.

"Kara", Lena tried but Kara was already unstoppable at this point.

"It's the exact opposite with Mon-El. I was pushing myself to _love_ him. I thought that it _should_ be like that. I thought that as the last person from the entire planet as well, only he could understand me. How stupid. And he keeps telling me how much he loves me again and again, and then he keeps doing otherwise. His love is different. And I don't think anymore that it should be called love. He wants to _own_ me, not like you."

"You are just confused", Lena said, pleading.

"No, I'm not! It's quite opposite, actually", Kara let out a small laugh," Finally I can see clearly. But I don't understand why are you always pushing me away? Why you think that we cannot be together?!"

"If my memory doesn't lie, you're Super and I am Luthor!"

"So what?", Kara was frantically waving with her hands from anger", Did you accidentally stepped on the bug and told yourself "So I am really Luthor at the end"?!"

This made Lena angry, too.

"Don't you dare", she said with trembling voice, tears in her eyes," You know that these jokes always get me!"

"I know! As well as I know what you like and what you don't like. Whom you like and whom you don't even when you're impossible capable in hiding it. I know that your eyes can slightly change it's color. When they have more blue shade I can talk and joke with you about anything. And when they're more light green, I know that you hadn't sleep well or had busy day at work and you're too tired for talking.

And I know the real reason! It's because you are scared. I know it because I was scared too. I thought that I love you too much. That much that it can be dangerous. Nothing can hurt me more than losing you. So I kept denying my feelings until I saw..", Kara was getting closer and closer while speaking, so Lena was practically sitting on her bar table right now," I saw there what we can have, Lena. And it's worth it!"

"Kara it's… It's not just that. I am horrible person for relationship. And you deserve soo much better than…"

Kiss.

Frankly, Kara thought that for reaching other universe you need portal or spaceship, until now. It was so soft and amazing, exactly how it looked in the gala.

"Sorry, I couldn't stand to listen that bulshit," Kara broke the kiss.

"Kara Danvers talking dirty?" Lena reacted with jokingly shocked face.

"Zor El. It's Kara Zor El. And she can be plenty dirty", Kara said smugly and continued with her new favorite activity (kissing Lena).


End file.
